User blog:Beastquester123/Return of A Jedi...
This is a story made by me, Beastquester123, and as silly as it may sound, it is still possible... Chapter 1: A New Era Revan opened his eyes, and looked through his mask's visor. The two Sith, one hulking with a single red bladed lightsaber, the other, tall and thin, with a double bladed lightsaber, was gone. The sniper and bounty hunter was also nowhere to be seen. He's safe, at least for now. But, he was no longer in the Foundry. Gazing around, Revan suddenly realized that he was standing on a tall building. A gigantic cityscape spread off into the horizon, with speeders rushing through the air. "Coruscant" Revan thought quietly. Revan remembered trying to raise an army of assassin droids to destroy Emperor Vitiate, but he also remembered being overpowered by two powerful Sith Lords, a skilled Sniper, and a famous bounty hunter. He contemplated his last moment in the Force, there was a bright blue flash, and then....here he was, on Coruscant... Senate building, Coruscant Palpatine sat in his office. Through the midst of the raging Clone Wars, he seemed calm and confident. Jedi Master Yoda sat in front of him, eyeing him suspiciously. Palpatine simply smiled, and said "Ah yes, master Yoda, the padawans stranded on Sullust will be rescued" His eyes gleaming "Master Kenobi is already on the way there" Palpatine always thought it amusing to see the Jedi frown, it was like they were trying to find something, off-putting about him, but found nothing. But then, no one except from Dooku and Mas Amedda knew his real identity. "Return to the Temple, I will" said Yoda "Other. Matters, I must attend to" "Surely those matters must be very important, master Yoda, go now" replied Palpatine, grinning. The old green Jedi Master walked out of the office. When the old Jedi hag was finally out, Palpatine's thought shifted from further manipulating the events of the war, to...a mysterious presence, here on Coruscant. He had sensed it only an hour ago... Jedi Temple, Coruscant Anakin looked through one of the Temple's window, out at the gleaming city and endless river of speeders. He was still thinking about Ahsoka. "Where could she be" he thought. Ahsoka had been his Padawan throughout the course of the Clone Wars. He had taught her, seen her improvements, tried to make her stronger. They were a great team, much like him and a Obi-Wan, when he was still an arrogant Padawan. Now, she was gone. "Skywalker" called a voice from behind Anakin. Anakin spun around and saw Mace Windu, his face grave. "I must talk to you" said Windu. Chapter 2: Wounds From the Past Dooku's Palace, Serenno Dooku sat back on his chair, and activated the holocommunicator on his desk. A hologram of Darth Sidious appeared. "My master" Dooku began "Count Dooku" said Sidious in his raspy voice "I have sensed a presence no Jedi nor Sith had sensed for centuries" Dooku frowned. How can that be possible. He sensed nothing out of the ordinary, so how could his master know that? "What is it, master" Dooku asked The reply from Sidious's hologram was unexpected "Revan, Darth Revan" "Impossible" Dooku breathed Docking Bay 101, level 6, Coruscant Revan's face, hidden behind his mask, scanned the docking bay. He had to get off planet, and fast. In a completely new era like this, he could found no reason to return to the Jedi, nor enslaved himself into the Dark Side. He would fly away into the Outer Rim, into exile, perhaps. "You a bounty hunter" a voice asked from behind him Revan turned around, and saw a hulking Nikto with a vibrosword. "It is none of your concern, Nikto" Revan replied Speeder, zooming above Coruscant's cities Anakin sat, manning the speeder, wondering why Master Windu would send him on this mission alone, and won't let him tell anyone. He had learn of many ancient Jedi during his time as a Padawan, including Nomi Sunrider, Bastila Shan, Vandar Tokare, but non fascinated him more than Revan. Born, in the outer rim, Revan entered the order at a young age, and rallied an army of renegade Jedi to help the Republic counter the Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Wars. He then disappeared into the Unknown Regions with his partner Malak, and the tow came back as Sith Lord, waging a full war against the Republic. Jedi Bastila Shan bought him to the Jedi council, and erased his memory. After a series of skirmishes, Revan became a Jedi again and saved the galaxy from Darth Malak. Revan then sent into the unknown regions again, but never returned. Jedi Meetra Surik was sent after him, but she also didn't return. There were rumors that an ancient Sith Emperor held him captive for three centuries, and that Revan returned to the Jedi once, during the Cold War, intent on making a droid army to finish off the Sith Empire, but it was merely a rumor. Nearing the landing pad, Anakin landed his borrowed speeder on landing pad 101, level 6... Landing Pad 101, Level 6 Category:Blog posts